Oracion
by lexandraa
Summary: Taylor Hayes and the Winchester brothers were friends and, for lack of a better term, business partners. Follow the hunters as they face a demon which was more of a threat than they first thought. - Sequel to 'Roadhouse Girl', season two, after 'No Exit'.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One**

'**Introduction'**

**A/N: **This is the sequel to 'Roadhouse Girl'. Please, read that story first as it will help you make sense of this one. In case you were wondering, Oracion, the title, is a Latin word which loosely means light vs. dark.

**Disclaimer: **If you read my last story, you know that I don't own anything other than Taylor.

--

If you had told Taylor Hayes that she would be traveling and working with the Winchester brothers just two weeks ago, she would have asked you what you were smoking. Yet, there she was, sitting in a crappy old diner with Sam and Dean, enjoying a burger, some onion rings and a large diet coke.

Usually, the huntress would be on her own, hunting evil beings or bussing tables and bartending at her aunts bar, The Roadhouse. The Roadhouse was a safe place for hunters from all over the country to meet and discus their own hunting jobs. It just so happens that it was the place where Taylor had first met Sam and Dean Winchester.

--

The three hunters had arrived in Hartford, Connecticut, during a raging thunderstorm, the night before and were now doing some research while having dinner in a cheap diner downtown.

"So," Sam, the younger of the two brothers, started to say, "What does Bobby know about this demon?"

"Not much," Dean answered as thunder crackled in the distance. "There's been a bunch of signs though. Electrical storms, that kinda thing. He thinks it might be big," he explained to his brother and to Taylor.

"Any murders, Dean?" questioned the huntress, Taylor.

Dean answered, "Yeah, four, but I'm not completely sure that they're all connected. They probably are but it's a bit… strange."

"Strange is a relative term," Taylor said with a bit of a grimace. "Are the people linked or is it the way that they've been killed?" Taylor asked him.

"Both. Just not, well, consistently," he answered.

Sam, with a confused look on his face, then asked his brother, "What do you mean, Dean?"

"Well, it's like a circle or something," he tried to explain. "The first victim…"

"Adrian Meyers," Sam stated.

"Yeah, Meyers, knew the second person. The second victim… Susan King was killed the same way as the third person, Alexa… Harrison. She knew the fourth person, our last victim so far, Thomas Lowe."

"How did they knew each other?" Taylor asked, interested.

"Well," Sam said, "they weren't close friends. Mostly, they were just friends of friends."

"What a pain in the ass," the huntress complained in a voice loud enough to make others stare. "So, the next victim. They should be killed the same way as the last guy, Thomas Lowe, right?"

Dean nodded at Taylor as another crash of thunder sounded from outside the restaurant.

"That gives us next to nothing to go on, though. There has to be more of a connection than that." As Taylor said this, Sam booted up his laptop.

"I'll look into the victims a bit more. See if they did know each other in another way somehow. We should probably go and talk to their friends sometime tomorrow. I'll get some of their addresses."

"That's great," Taylor smiled at Sam. "Dean" she then started, "how did all of the victims die, anyway?"

"Well, the newspaper articles all say some sort of 'accident'. The first victim drowned, in their bath tub."

"Right…" Taylor mumbled under her breath. She wondered how many people had ever actually died drowning in their own bath tub. Without supernatural help, that is.

"The next two people were struck by lighting. Twice. What are the odds?" Dean chuckled, darkly, to himself.

Taylor sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for Dean to joke around. "What about the last victim, Thomas Lowe? He died of…" she trailed off, awaiting an answer from Dean.

"A T.V. fell on him," Sam told Taylor as he took the newspaper articles away from his brother.

"You must be kidding" she exclaimed. "How did that happen? It doesn't really sound like a demon did it."

"Well, he apparently walked over to it, to change the channel I'm guessing, and then it fell on his head. The article also said that his head was pretty crushed. It would have had to be a pretty heavy T.V. to do all the damage that it did," Sam explained to the others.

"So… we're looking for a person to save from a T.V. that's supposed to fall and crush their skull? Wow. That's pretty… unbelievable. Even for hunters," Taylor said in a strained voice. "Actually, it sounds like some sort of overly dramatic soap opera." She then said, "Well, I hope we find a better pattern to go on then this circle thing. It really doesn't help us at all until the next person croaks."

"I'm all ears for when you find something better," Dean challenged Taylor. He then glared at her.

Although arguing with Dean could have been fun, she decided that it wasn't worth it. Taylor knew that she could learn a lot if she continued to hunt with the Winchesters. They had years of experience that she simply didn't have. The young huntress wanted to prove to them, and any other hunter, that she could do the job. Taylor Hayes was no amateur.

"Whatever Dean. It's getting late. How 'bout we finish this up tomorrow? We can find a library and then go bother some friends and family of the deceased. I can also help out with the research more tomorrow, too." Taylor said this while looking at the younger brother.

Dean, after noticing Taylor and his brother making eyes at each other, shook his head . He put some money down on the table and said, "Lets go."

--

Twenty minutes later, after a quiet car ride, Taylor ran to her motel room to avoid getting wet. She had already spent a night in the room but there was just something about the 'berries and cream' colour scheme that left her with a feeling of unease. For some reason, the pale yellows, oranges and pinks really bothered her. She'd been in worse rooms before, just like most hunters, but that room was just strange.

Once she was settled, she cleaned herself up and got into bed. "Excellent…" she said to herself as a re-run of Gilmore Girls came on. For some reason, the actor that played Dean look very familiar to her.

Once the episode was over, Taylor decided to call it a night. Tomorrow was sure to be a boring day filled with old boring books and newspaper clippings. "Well," she thought, "at least Sam will be there…"

--

**A/N:** Well, here it is! Hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter of this story! I need to thank my friend, K, who gave me advice while I wrote this in art class. ;) Also:

sixhundreddollarglasses

klogger524

winchesterxgirl

emily dalia

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter of _Roadhouse Girl!_ It means a lot to me.


	2. A Day of Research

**Chapter Two**

'**A Day of Research'**

**A/N:** Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than Taylor Hayes.

--

As the new day arrived, Taylor swiftly roused herself at 9:30 and got dressed promptly after a twenty minute shower. She put on a purple tee-shirt and her favourite denim skirt. After all, if no physical hunting was in order, she could wear what she wanted.

After she applied the little bit of make-up that she usually bothered to wear, she left her orange motel room and casually walked over to Sam and Dean's room to see if they were ready to get a bite to eat.

Sam answered the door just a few moments after Taylor knocked. "Hey Taylor," he greeted her with a kind smile.

"Mornin' Sam. You and your brother ready to go and get something to eat yet?" she questioned him.

"Well," Sam started, "I am. Dean's... not quite ready yet." Sam gestured to the bathroom, as if already accustomed to it, and Taylor could hear the sound of the shower running. "Want to walk down to the diner? Dean can catch up later."

Taylor smiled. "Sure," she told him.

"Just give me a second…" he trailed off as he went to tell his brother where he was going.

A moment later, Sam came back out of his room and the two young hunters were on their way to breakfast.

--

The two hunters, Sam and Taylor, walked the short distance to the diner, chatting in a friendly manor to each other. Their small talk consisted of nothing much more than conversation about their hunt and their sleeping arrangements.

"I'm telling you," the huntress said, jokingly, "the 'berries and crème' thing is killing me! It totally freaks me out."

Sam laughed and then opened the door to the diner. Taylor thanked him as she walked threw the threshold. After reading the sigh that said, '_Seat Yourself_' they walked towards an empty booth near the back of the restaurant and both sat down.

"Good morning and welcome to Happy Holly's diner. What can I do for you?" the bored and extremely tired waitress asked Sam and Taylor.

"I'll have… a short-stack of pancakes and a glass of… orange juice," Taylor ordered cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as she could be considering that she was not at all a morning person.

Sam then ordered this own meal. "I'll have the same but with coffee instead of juice."

"Okay, I'll get right on that," the waitress mumbled as she left their table.

Taylor yawned before she began to talk again. "So, do you think this demon is a big deal? The way it's been killing its victims so far… it's almost… amateur," she managed before she let out another, tired, yawn.

"It might be but - thank you -" he said as their waitress put their drinks down on the table, "but I don't know. It's not a demons usual M.O. It doesn't follow a pattern, that we can see, for how it kills or how it chooses its victims. Either way, it's dangerous but I don't think this one is too bad," he finished before he took a long sip of his coffee.

A minute or so later, the Impala, and Dean inside it, pulled up in front of the small restaurant. A few seconds later, the bells chimed and in walked Dean Winchester. He found where his brother and Taylor were seated and went over to join them. He was then shortly followed by the grumpy waitress.

"I'll have… the special with a side of bacon and a coffee, black." The waitress wrote down his order and then walked away.

"So, what have you two been talking about without me?" Dean questioned them with a smirk.

Sam answered his brother, "about the case mostly, Dean."

"Okay," Dean sighed. "The coffee any good here?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, the tired waitress put their food down on the table. "Enjoy," she said before she walked away. She then yelled, "I'm taking my damn beak now!"

--

Later on, when the three hunters had just finished their meal, Taylor spoke up again.

"So," she started. "Are we going to the library now? Later?"

Dean answered her. "Lets go now." He then put enough money down on the table to cover the cost of all their food and the waitresses tip. As they walked out of the restaurant, Taylor told Dean which way the nearest library was and they then set off.

During the car ride Dean had an old Led Zeppelin song playing in the stereo. Besides the classic rock, the car ride was silent.

--

Once they were in the 'Hartford Public Library' they got to work, each hunter contributing in their own way. Sam was using the internet to his full advantage, looking for friends and family of Adrian Meyers, Susan King, Alexa Harrison and Thomas Lowe, the demons victims.

Meanwhile, Dean was chatting up one of the librarians while also skillfully trying to get information about the deceased at the same time. In Dean's mind, it was a win/win situation. He got to flirt and get the pretty blonde's number or he got important information that could be used to help the case and her number.

Taylor thought that she got the bad end of the deal. She loved to read but she really enjoyed a different subject matter than what she was reading at that moment. Obituaries, county death records and the recent history of Hartford, Connecticut were pretty dry and boring topics. The huntress made photo copies of some of the information that she found. None of it was new, or really very helpful, but it would be good to have as a reference, just in case.

After thirty minutes of fruitless efforts on Taylor's part, she went to join Sam and help him out with his research. "Hey, I've got nothing. How about you?" she asked.

"I've got the address of a close friend of each of the victims. We can go and check them out tomorrow," Sam told her.

"That's good. Any new information on the pattern?" Taylor asked him.

"Not yet," he answered, "but I think we'll figure something out after we talk to the victim's friends tomorrow."

"I really hope so…" Taylor mumbled as she pulled up a chair and sat beside Sam. "You think your brother has gotten any info out of the librarian over there?" she asked him.

"You mean besides her cell number? Probably not," he said as he watched his brother flirt with the pretty blonde across the library. He sighed and shook his head. Taylor laughed a bit.

"Well, how 'bout we call it a day? I don't know how much longer I can stand to be in this library. Anyways," she continued, "I think we have all the information we're going to get without the actual people to talk to."

"Yeah, your probably right," Sam agreed. "it's 12:30 now, want to go and get some lunch somewhere? We can leave Dean here and meet up with him later."

"I'd love too," Taylor beamed. "Let's go," she said to Sam.

"I'll go tell Dean we're leaving," Sam told her as she began to gather her belongings.

"Okay," she said. Taylor was excited. Until now, she hadn't spent much time alone with Sam. Sure, Dean was a nice guy, had a great car and liked awesome music but Sam was different. Taylor loved to just be around him. She felt comfortable and happy when she was with him. Of course, she knew that they were just friends, and probably would be just that for quite a while, but a girl can dream, can't she?

--

**A/N:** This chapter was mostly just fluff but I really didn't have much in 'Roadhouse Girl' so I think I'm entitled to it. :D The story should pick up a bit sometime in the next two chapters. I'm also doing my best to make each chapter a bit longer and more detailed.

I'd like to thank:

emily dalia

klogger524

winchesterxgirl

sixhundreddollarglasses

For their reviews. Also, my friend, K, for encouraging me and helping me during art class. :)


	3. Part of the Untold Story

**Chapter Three**

'**Part of the Untold Story'**

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than Taylor.

--

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully; the high point being when Taylor and Sam ate lunch together at a small Mom and Pop burger joint somewhere in downtown Hartford. As Taylor suspected, and was painfully obvious, her relationship with Sam did not make any progress whatsoever; some minor flirting here and there, discussing of relatives, likes and dislikes, but absolutely nothing over the top. She was beginning to think that she was delusional, that any romantic feelings were completely one sided on her part. Of course, she couldn't be sure. As she wasn't about to go and ask Sam, she decided to try to keep her mind off of that subject entirely.

The three hunters ate their dinner together, as usual, that night. They chatted about their regular, generic topics: their current hunt, movies and different types of weapons. During their meal, they had decided to go and meet Jamie Harrison, the sister of the victim Alexa Harrison, the next day, since she was the closest in relation to where they were staying.

--

"So, Jamie," Sam said after the three hunters introduced themselves as private investigators to the victim, Alexa Harrison's, sister. "Your sister, she was struck by lighting - twice - correct?"

"Um… yeah. That's what I was told by the doctors. I thought that lighting couldn't hit the same spot more than once. Guess I was wrong…" she chuckled mirthlessly as her hand trailed across her face to brush away a few tears that had fallen from her swollen, red eyes. "I've already talked to some other officials. Why are you guys here?" she questioned Sam, Dean and Taylor.

"We just need to get the facts, don't worry, we'll be finished here soon enough," Taylor told the distraught girl in a soft, kind tone.

"She was killed in a freak weather accident just over a week ago on her way home from some meeting…" she told them in a small, sad voice.

"And, what meeting was it?" Dean asked Jamie.

"Some alumni meeting at U of H… I don't really know," she told them. "It was for some group… some research group she was a part of with her friend… Thomas."

"Now, is this Thomas, Thomas Lowe? Who died about a week ago?" Sam asked her, gently.

"Um… yeah. Right, I heard that he died in some freak accident… well, he and my sister were pretty close in college. I didn't really know him though," she explained.

Taylor then spoke up, "Can you tell us the name of the group your sister was a part of?"

"Um, why would you need to know that?" Jamie asked Taylor while she rubbed her tear stained cheek.

"Oh, just a bit of background information. Everything helps," Taylor responded quickly with a shrug.

"Sorry, she never really talked about it," she told Taylor and the brothers with a sniffle. "I think it was really exclusive or something like that, though."

Dean, a bit annoyed at this point, asked her, "Do you know any of the other members of the group your sister was in? Any names of sorts?"

Jamie thought about it for a moment before responding, "Well, I overheard her on the phone one night. She was talking to Thomas about this guy… his name was Adrian, I think. I don't know his last name, though."

The three hunters exchanged insightful glances. Taylor was willing to put her money down and bet that this Adrian guy was Adrian Meyers, the demon's first victim. She knew in her gut that the four victims must have had more of a connection that the stupid circle thing that Dean had come up with two days prior. Even now that they knew there was a stronger connection between the victims, it still did not explain the almost comic ways that the demon used to kill it's victims. Taylor had two ideas. One, it was either new to the whole killing people thing, or two, it was it's way of having a good time.

"Do you think that this Adrian guy could be Adrian Meyers?" Dean asked Jamie.

"Umm… I really don't know. They didn't say his last name and I didn't listen to the whole conversation," she snuffled again. "They mentioned another name though, a girls name. I don't remember what it was though."

"Well, here's my number," Sam told her has he handed her a small piece of paper. "If you remember anything else, give me a call, okay?"

"Yeah… sure…" she mumbled.

With a frown, Taylor told her, "We are very sorry for your loss Ms. Harrison." After Taylor said this, Jamie Harrison closed her front door.

"Well," Dean said as he, Sam and Taylor walked down the driveway towards the Impala, "I'm betting that it was Meyers that her sister as talking about."

"Told you there was more of a connection between the victims, Dean," Taylor told the oldest brother, playfully.

"Whatever, Taylor," Dean sighed and Taylor laughed a little.

"Anyways," Taylor continued, "I'll bet that the other girl was Susan King. Well, I hope it was. It would make things a bit easier for us," she explained.

"Yeah," said Sam. "It would just as long as she was the last person in this research group."

"Yeah… crap," Taylor said. "If there's more people, that means we have even more boring as hell research ahead of us. Jamie did say that she thought it was pretty exclusive though. There might only be four members."

"Well," Dean said, "how often is it ever really easy? And even if there are only four people, the demon is still out there. We have to track it down and exorcise it anyways."

Taylor let out a long, tired sigh. "You're right, what a pain in the ass."

"Sam," Dean started to say as he put the key in ignition, "you got a contact related to Susan King? I think she might be our best bet. See if someone knows any relation between her and the other three."

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Who is it, Sam?" Taylor inquired, interested.

"Her roommate, and boyfriend, Josh Pearson," he told Taylor and her brother.

"Well, that's good news. If she'd tell anyone, it would be her boyfriend. Since he lived with her he'd know a lot of stuff about her whether she told him or not," Taylor said in a slightly brighter tone.

"Okay then," Dean said, "lets get movin'."

--

"I hope that her boyfriend knows something that Jamie didn't," Taylor said, hopefully as she, Sam and Dean walked down the hallway of Josh Pearson's apartment building.

"God," Dean said, "I sure as hell hope so. I hate talking to friends of dead people who aren't even hot."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Dean as Sam shook his head. Sam then knocked on Josh's door.

A tried, depressed looking guy in his mid-twenties opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked the three people in front of him quietly, in a strained voice.

"Good afternoon, I'm agent Tull," Dean said. "This is agent Young," he said pointing at Sam, "and this," he said, gesturing towards Taylor, "is agent Daltrey. We understand that your girlfriend, Susan King, died about two weeks ago."

"Yeah… Susan died," he started with a pained, maybe even scared, expression on his face. "So, you guys are here for some kinda background check, or whatever, right?"

"Yes," Taylor answered, "that's right. We just need to confirm a few things, ask a few questions. We won't be too long."

Sam then spoke. "Please tell us what happened the day that Susan died. Any details at all."

"Thirteen days ago," he explained, "Suze went to school. We don't - I mean didn't - have any classes together, I'm a year ahead of her. After school we met up and got coffee. Came back home after that. Few hours later…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Dean prompted.

"We went out."

"Do you mind telling us where?" Taylor asked him.

"It's not important…" he mumbled that, along with a few other incomprehensible words before Dean cut him off.

"You know, it's a crime to withhold information from the police."

Sam kicked his brother discreetly before saying, "We're just trying to get all the facts. We aren't sure that what happened to your girlfriend was a freak, weather-related accident. We need to know what you know."

Josh looked scared as he took a deep breath. "Well… we went out to this meeting…"

--

**A/N: **Well… was that a good enough cliffhanger for yeah? I've never really tried one before so tell me what you think in a review!

I'd like to thank:

sixhundreddollarglasses

emily dalia

winchesterxgirl

For their reviews. Also, my friend, K, for her feedback.


	4. Finally, Some Answers

**Chapter Four**

'**Finally, Some Answers!'**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! There's been homework and Thanksgiving prep… For those of you not in Canada, I had Thanksgiving on Monday. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than Taylor.

--

Josh Pearson, the boyfriend and roommate of the late Susan King, was talking to Taylor, Sam and Dean. Well, Dean was pressuring him to tell them about a meeting that he and his girlfriend had attended the night that she had died. The three hunters suspected that the reason a demon had killed four people within the space of approximately four weeks was because of an exclusive club the deceased were a part of. So far, the Winchesters and Taylor knew next to nothing about this club. All they had were their suspicions and bad feelings in the pits of their stomachs.

"Well… we went out to this meeting," Josh Pearson said and then paused.

"Josh," Taylor said in a strained but kind voice, "What was this meeting for?"

"I really don't see how this could help with any kind of… investigation or whatever," he responded.

"Josh, we need your help so please, tell us what you know," Sam said in an understanding tone.

"Okay, fine." He sighed before continuing. "Suze and I were part of this secret society. Kinda like the Skull and Bones at Yale but smaller. Oh, and U of H is hardly an Ivy."

Taylor couldn't help but be a little bit impressed. She knew that this 'Secret Society' was bad news but she had always thought that joining a secret club would be cool. Her college experience was beyond boring and Taylor really wished that she had joined a club or two, made a real friend or even paid proper attention in class. Instead, like an idiot, she just drifted from class to class. She had a few friends. People she would go to bars with, party with but no one that she could really talk to. "These kids may be doing something stupid but at least their having a good time, with their friends, as they do it," she thought, slightly bitterly.

"Okay," Sam said, "and who was in this society?"

Josh looked more upset than ever. He then said to the three people in front of him, "There were seven of us."

"Mind telling us their names, Josh?" Dean asked, slightly relieved that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Well," he started, "I'm in it and Susan was to." Dean glared at him when he stopped talking. Josh continued, "Alexa Harrison, Tom Lowe, Adrian Meyers, Olivia Godbersen and Dan Watson. Four of them are…" Josh bowed his head and rubbed his forehead in sadness.

"Dead. Yeah, we know," Dean said lacking tact as usual.

"Dean," Sam quietly scolded his brother. "Josh, we need you to tell us about these meetings you and your friends are having. We think that something bad will happen to you and the other two people that are left in your group. We need to know what you're doing."

"No," Josh said simply. "It… their deaths… freak accidents. That's all. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Or Olivia or Dan for that matter. I think you three should leave. Now," he said angrily to Sam, Dean and Taylor.

"Come on," Dean pressed. "You know that something bad happened to your girlfriend and you know that something bad will happen to you. Don't be a moron-" Taylor cut him off.

"Shut up Dean. Please, Josh. We're trying to help," she said in a calm, soothing voice.

"I don't need it. You guys… just leave," Josh said in a tired tone with a glare plastered on his face. He then shut his door.

"Idiot," Taylor commented before she led the way back to the Impala.

--

Once the three hunters were back in the Impala, Taylor started to speak.

"At least we got the names of the other members. Now we know all of the possible victims."

"I'll look into them," Sam suggested. "Find their addresses."

As Dean put the key in ignition, he said "Yeah, lets help people who want to be saved."

"Dean, that guy was a bit of an ass but can you blame him? His girlfriend just died and his friends are dropping like flies," Taylor told him. "We can't just let him die."

"Taylor's right, Dean," Sam said to his brother while smiling at the huntress. Sam then booted up his laptop and began searching for the addresses of Dan and Olivia.

"Fine, but first," the annoyed and hungry hunter said, "I want some pie."

--

After picking up some pie for Dean. The Winchesters and Taylor went back to their motel rooms. Sam was busy at his computer. He was still looking for the addresses of Olivia Godbersen and Dan Watson, two of the three possible victims. Dean, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying his pie while listening to Credence Clearwater Revival.

"Okay," Sam said. "Well, I've finally got the addresses for both of them now." He then looked at the clock which read 4:37. "We could go now, there's still time."

"Sure, I'm just going to finish this," his brother said while gesturing to his pie.

Sam sighed and stood up. "I'll go tell Taylor that we're going."

Dean smiled knowingly at his younger brother.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"Nothin' Sammy," Dean said shaking his head.

Sam then left the motel room and walked the short distance to Taylor's room.

--

Taylor, who was watching reruns of 'Friends' on her motel rooms crappy T.V; heard someone knock on her door. Since she was not expecting a visitor, she subtly looked between the drapes that covered the window. After seeing Sam, she grinned and went to open the door.

"Hey Sam. How's the research coming?"

"Pretty well, actually," he answered. "I've found an address for both of the other possible victims."

"That's good. Are we going to head out now then?" she looked behind her shoulder so she could glance at the clock. It read 4:40. "We've got time," she finished.

"Yeah, Dean's just finishing his pie. Want to wait in the car?" Sam suggested.

"Sure," suddenly glad that she hadn't yet changed out of her costume which consisted of boring, office clothes, she walked out of her motel room with Sam. After she closed the door, she locked it. Taylor then followed Sam to the Impala.

"So," Taylor said, "which person lives closest?"

"Dan Watson does. I'll tell Dean to go there first once he gets here," Sam answered.

"Okay," she said simply. Taylor didn't have time to say anything more because Dean had just entered the car.

"We're we going Sam?" Dean asked as he started the engine and put on some music.

"To see Dan Watson. Here's the address," he responded as he handed Dean a small piece of the motels stationary.

Taylor smiled as the familiar tones of Rush cam blaring from the Impala's speakers. She got herself comfortable in the back seat and waited until they got to their destination.

--

Dean cut the engine as he pulled up in front of crappy apartment building. "Wow," he said. "This place sucks."

"That's an understatement…" Taylor mumbled as she looked around the property. Garbage bags littered the lawn, the paint was chipping and some of the windows were broken.

"I know student loans can be bad but this is really bad," Sam commented.

"Whatever. Lets get this over with," Taylor said.

The three hunters walked into the building. A balding security guard let them in, no questions asked. Dean led the way to the elevator. An orange piece of paper greet them, 'Out Of Order', it read.

"Great…" Taylor sighed as she looked for the stairwell. "Which floor does this guy live on, Sam?" she asked. She then spotted a sign that said 'stairs' and walked towards it.

"He lives in apartment 10a," he answered her.

"Fabulous…"

--

**A/N: **Well, I hope you guys liked it! I've already started the next chapter so the wait shouldn't be as long this time. Please, read and review!

**Thanks **to the following for your **reviews! :**

klogger524

winchesterxgirl

emily dalia


	5. Help?

**Chapter Five**

'**Help?'**

**A/N: **Okay, well it's finally done! Again, it took awhile. This time, I was really sick. Like 'miss a week and a half of school' sick. Anyways, check out the poll on my profile! It will help me with planning out the next installment in this series. Hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than Taylor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Winchester Brothers, Sam and Dean, along with Taylor Hayes, had just finished their climb of ten stories. The brothers, being as fit as men with six-packs usually were, were barley fazed by the climb. Taylor, on the other hand, was out of breath and cursing the broken down elevator.

"So," the tired huntress huffed, still out of breath, "He's in 10A right?"

"Yeah, here it is," Sam said to her and to his brother.

"Okay, that's good," Taylor said, breathing a sigh of relief. She was glad that there wasn't much more physical excursion required.

Dean chuckled. "Not in very good shape, are yeah Taylor?"

"Shut up," was her response. After a moment, she regained her composer by breathing deeply, twice. Taylor knocked, loudly, three times on the door of 10A. Taylor, Sam and Dean waited for someone to answer the door. Three minutes passed.

"Maybe he's not here…" Taylor wondered out loud.

"Maybe," Sam agreed, "but let's wait a bit longer."

Half a minute later, Dean banged on the door, much louder than Taylor had. Just under a minute later, the door opened.

"Who the hell are you guys?" a male in his early-mid twenties asked, staring at Sam and Dean.

Dean, followed by Sam and Taylor, showed their seemingly real I. D's to him. "We're private investigators. Are you Dan Watson?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked rudely.

"We're investigating the deaths of Adrian Meyers, Susan King, Alexa Harrison and Thomas Lowe," Sam explained to Dan.

"How do you know them, Dan," Taylor asked him kindly. "My partners and I need to know as much as possible."

He sighed and opened the door wider, inviting them in side.

Taylor entered the small and cluttered apartment first. Empty pop cans and chip bags littered the miniscule hallway. As the three hunters made their way into what Taylor assumed to be a tiny living room, the mess became greater. Beer cans and bottles, along with an empty bottle of vodka covered the small desk and coffee table. The sofa and love seat set were covered with textbooks and loose, crumpled papers.

"Have a seat," Dan told them, pointing towards the sofa and love seat, before he cleared his throat.

Dean made his way to the couch, shoved the papers and a textbook to the floor and then made himself comfortable. Taylor went to sit on the love seat but before she sat down she quickly stacked a couple of books and about a dozen sheets of paper. She then set them down neatly on the ground but not before she squished one into a small ball and discreetly placed it in her pocket. A moment later, Sam sat beside her. Pleasantly surprised, she positioned herself slightly closer to him and then relaxed. Dean, taken aback for a moment by this brothers seating choice, then spoke.

"So, Dan, how did you know the people we mentioned? On, and skip the crap about having the same classes as them. We've already heard it." When Dean said this Dan started to look a bit uncomfortable.

"We'd like to hear about any extracurricular's you had with them," Sam expanded, more politely, on what his brother had said.

"I'm not in any extracurricular stuff this semester, " he answered. Dan then noticed the monstrous glare that Taylor was giving him "Fine," he gulped. I'm in one… club but-"

"We know that Adrian, Susan, Alexa and Thomas were in it," Sam told him.

"H-how could you know that?" he stuttered, worriedly.

"Your friend, Josh, told us." Taylor explained, quickly. She wanted this kid to get to the point.

"Christ…" he drawled out in response. He then said under his breath so that the three people in front of him couldn't hear him, "She's not going to be happy about that."

"D'you say something?" Dean demanded. Dan shook his head. Taylor then took over the situation.

"Dan," she sighed. "We think that your in danger. Would you please tell us what you and your friends are up to during these meetings?" She asked in what could almost be considered a plea.

"Why would I be in danger? For Private Eye's you guys sure suck at explaining things," he taunted them, regaining his confidence.

"You know what, buddy?" Dean started, angrily. "We're here to help you but if you'd rather die, that's fine by us."

"I'm not going to die. Those four, they got what was coming to them. Since I've never even considered telling anyone anything about the meetings, I'll be fine," he chuckled darkly. "Josh, on the other hand, might not be so fortunate."

Sam, Dean and Taylor exchanged looks. They knew that they would never get anywhere with Dan. He was way to far into whatever they did in this secret club. All three of the hunters knew was that it was probably worse than they had first thought.

Sam sighed. "Well," he said. "In case you change your mind, here's my cell number." Sam then stood up and grabbed a pen an small piece of paper out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He then scribbled down the ten digit code onto the sheet and handed it to the smug slob in front of him.

The three hunters, led by the already standing Sam, left the grungy apartment in worse moods then they had had upon their arrival.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Taylor commented, "that was slightly ominous. And annoying."

Sam chuckled. "I guess we're going to see Olivia now, huh?"

"Hopefully this chick will be smarter then that dick was," Dean added, pissed off. The three of them then walked to the stairwell and started their decline.

Taylor sighed as they reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs. "We should get there quickly," she told the brothers.

"Any particular reason?" Dean asked her.

"Well, that guy might have been a slob but he still had a phone," she answered with a quick eye roll.

"Your right," San agreed. "Lets get to her before he does."

Taylor, Sam and Dean quickly finished their ten story decline of the falling apart building, walked through the lobby and out the door. Dean unlocked the doors of the Impala and got in the drivers seat, as always. Sam in shotgun and Taylor, begrudgingly in the back, made themselves comfortable for the car ride ahead of them.

"So, where does she live, Sam?" Dean asked his brother as he pulled the car out of park.

"Olivia lives in residence. The south side of the U of H campus."

"Okay then," he answered in response as he started to drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the car ride, Taylor grabbed Dean's collection of cassette tapes.

"Dude," she exclaimed, "you've got to branch out. I can only take so much AC/DC!"

Sam laughed and turned in his seat to smile at Taylor. "I've been telling him that for over a year."

"There is nothing wrong with my music," Dean stated, stubbornly.

"I never said that I didn't like it. I just like some other stuff more," she said, amused.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked with his right eyebrow raised. "Like what?"

"Put this on. You Don't play it nearly enough," she said handing him a tape.

"Dean!?" Sam questioned in mock outrage. "What happened to your rule?"

"Well, first of all, Taylor isn't sitting in shotgun and second of all," he paused and laughed, "she has better taste in music than you do, Sammy." He then put the tape in and hit play. The speakers than began to blast Rush's 2112.

"So," Taylor said, trying to get back on track, "we almost there?" she asked, looking at Sam.

"Just about," Dean told her.

"Think we'll get through to her?" She asked them.

"I hope so," Sam told her as he turned around to look at her. "This hunt isn't what I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Taylor agreed. Looking back, Taylor remembered that all three of them had thought that this was going to be some mediocre, easy to exorcise, run of the mill demon. Unfortunately, it was turning into a big goose chase with people unwilling to be helped. She didn't now why these people didn't want their help. Could they be stupid enough not to know that there wasn't any danger involved with their "club"? She doubted it, somehow. They were in collage, after all. Then, out of nowhere, Taylor had a thought.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, somewhat excited, somewhat disturbed.

"Taylor?" Sam asked, confused.

"I think I've got it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: My thanks go out to:

winchesterxgirl

klogger524

sixhundreddollarglasses

emily dalia

DingosAteMyBaby

If you're a _Twilight_ fan, check out DingosAteMyBaby's story!


	6. Amy

**Chapter Six**

**'Amy'**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry that this has taken me move than a month to write. Quite frankly, I can't tell you when I'll next update this story. I have not given up on it and I will not give up on it. I've been pretty, well, lazy lately but I'm working on it. :p

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than Taylor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Sam and Dean were in the Impala driving to Olivia Godbersen's dorm room. Taylor, who was thinking about the case, suddenly had a thought.

"I think I've got it," she exclaimed, excitedly.

"What is it, Taylor?" Sam asked, intrigued by Taylor's possible lead.

"Maybe these people aren't stupid..." she began.

"Well," Dean commented with a smirk, "they seem pretty stupid to me."

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. Maybe their just scared. Freaked out by whatever they've done."

"Sure, but what do you think they've done?" Sam asked her.

"You guys ever hunt a zombie?"

"Yeah, actually," Sam told her. "A few months ago."

"You think that this could be a zombie, Taylor?" Dean asked her, skeptically. "Bobby said it was probably a demon."

"I know what Bobby said but hear me out. So," she pressed, "zombies aren't, well, nice."

Dean snorted. Sam glared at his brother, trying to get him to be more polite. "That's putting it lightly, Taylor," Dean told her.

"Well, maybe they brought someone back and now they're violent, threatening these kids."

"I didn't see any dead plants," Dean said, still not convinced.

"Dean," Sam said to his brother, giving Taylor the benefit of the doubt, "None of them had any plants. When we talk to Olivia, we can ask her about it. If she won't talk to us, then I'll look into it." He looked to Taylor and smiled. "It's a pretty good possibility."

"Thanks," she told him simply with a smile. She stomach growled. "After this, let's get some food. I'm pretty hungry."

"We're here," Dean said a moment after Taylor finished speaking.

"Okay," Sam said, "Olivia lives on the first floor, room seven."

"Let's go," Taylor said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside the building, the three hunters walked down the hall to room seven. Like any other college dorm building, it was bland, loud and had a slightly strange smell that Taylor knew but couldn't really place.

Taylor sighed as she knocked on the door. "Fourth time's the charm, right?" She said tiredly to Sam and Dean with an eyebrow raised.

The door opened a crack. ``Who are you?'' a girl asked in a nervous voice.

"Are you Olivia Godbersen?" Sam asked her.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She asked, sounding agitated and scared.

"We're private investigators," Dean explained, clearly annoyed that they were not yet getting any new information.

"We know that you were friends with Adrian Meyers, Susan King, Alexa Harrison and Thomas Lowe," Taylor stated.

"We also know that you, Josh Pearson and Dan Watson were in some sort of secret society with the four people my coleague just listed," Sam said. "All of whom are now dead."

"Now, your friends are dying," Dean said, anger clearly radiating from his tone, "and you might be next."

"Olivia, we're trying to help you. We think that your in danger." she sounded, trying to calm the mood.

As Taylor said that, the door slowly opened to reveal a pretty, but clearly distraught looking, blond girl. "Come in."

"So," Dean said, "You going to tell us what's going on?"

"Tell me who you are first," She pressed.

"We told you, we're private-" Dean started, annoyed, before Sam cut him off.

"We're people who can help. My name is Sam, that's Dean and this is Taylor."

"Look," Taylor said, in what she hoped came across as a kind but urgent tone, "We've talked to Josh and Dan. They wouldn't tell us much but we know that you're more than involved."

"Care to explain?" Dean asked, an eye brow raised.

Olivia sighed and began to talk, much to everyone's relief. "Well, I was really good friends with Susan. Like, friends since elementary school, you know? But once we got to high school, she bacame like massively popular. It didn't bother me too much though. We still hung out after school. We'd have like slumber parties and stuff and watch scary movies and play with a Ouija board."

Dean smirked.

"Anyways," she continued, "We were always really into all that supernatural stuff. By the time we got to college, we got really into it."

"What do you mean, Olivia?" Sam asked, his face showing a look of concern.

"We found these really old, cool looking books and learned about stuff. In the book, It said something about a group of seven people."

"What did it say?" Taylor asked, starting to get a bit worried.

"I don't remember." Olivia said, forehead creased.

"Olivia, we're trying to help you here. We need you to tell us everything," Sam explained, frustration evident in his tone.

"Really, I don't remember." She glared at him for a moment before continuing. " So, Susan and I found five other people who were into this stuff. We started a secret group. We'd meet, like, twice a week and research. One day... we found something kinda cool."

"What did you find?" Taylor asked, clearly worried now. Taylor knew that whatever they found was not good. "Idiot kids..." she thought to herself.

"There was this section about a... person. If we worshipped her then she'd help us."

"Help with what?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know!" she cried. "She... The description of her in the book... it was like she was some sort of goddess or something. Like kind, helpful, beautiful. But she wasn't like that."

"So, you and the group conjured her." Sam said, putting two and two together. "Then what happened?"

"Something came up out of the floor in like a crack or something." Olivia started, tears coating her eyes, "Then, it disappeared through a vent. It looked like a cloud of dark grey or black smoke."

The hunters exchanged glances. It was definitely a demon. Dean cockily smirked at Taylor. She just knew that he was going to make fun of her zombie theory later on.

Olivia sighed before she continued. "Then," she said in a whisper, "the door burst open. A girl walked in. Her eyes were... they were pitch black and she had bright red hair Then she started to talk to us. She thanks us for letting her out. We didn't know what she meant but she freaked us out to much to ask."

"Well, Olivia, you and your buddies let a demon out of hell," Dean told her in a falsely happy voice.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked the trembling girl while glaring at his tactless brother.

At this, Olivia Godbersen burst into tears. Startled, Taylor walked over to her and started to rub her back soothingly. Taylor glared at Sam and Dean as if to say "good going".

"Dean," Taylor commanded. "Go into the kitchen, get her some water." When he didn't move, she barked "Now!"

Startled, he got up to get Olivia. "Put a lease on your girlfriend Sammy," he muttered before he started to walk.

"Olivia, we know that you're scared but we need you to tell us what else happened," Sam said, soothingly as Taylor continued to rub her back.

Truthfully, Taylor just wished that Olivia would shut up. Sure, Taylor knew that she as scared shitless because of the death of her friends but crying would not get them anywhere.

Olivia took a couple deep breathes before she mumbled "sorry". Dean walked back into the room with the glass of water and handed it to Olivia. As he sat down, he began to speak.

"So," he said in a much kinder tone than he had used previously, "what happened next, Olivia?"

"She told us her name. It was... An-something but she told us to call her Amy. She threatened us, told us never to contact each other ever again and if we did... she'd punish us. I don't know why. She scared me so I didn't question her but... Adrian did."

"What did Adrian say to her?" Sam asked Olivia, tentatively.

"Pretty much that she was full of shit," she mumbled quietly.

Dean let out a low chuckle.

"But then... a few days later... Adrian died. It didn't feel right! I mean who drowns in their own bathtub?! And since when did he take baths? Don't most guys just take showers?" She exclaimed, distressed. "Since she threatened us..," she said, trying to calm herself down, "I hadn't talked to anyone in the group, I screened their calls, changed my email and skipped a bunch of classes but, yesterday, Josh came by. I had to talk to him so I'm freaking out now!"

"Well, you don't have to worry." Dean told her. "We're here to help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, I promised to have it posted before midnight and... I failed. I was dragged to a party. I had a pretty good time and I'm guessing that most of my readers will be to tired/hungover to read this. ;) Happy New Year and please, Read & Review!

**Thanks to**: emily dali  
winchesterxgirl  
DramaQuees524  
DingosAteMyBaby  
sixhundreddollarglasses


End file.
